


Hours

by silvertrails



Series: Our Love [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Findekano and Maitimo say good-bye.





	Hours

**Hours  
** By CC  
June, 2008 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

The story is set in Tirion, YT 1300. Maedhros is nearly seventy years old, and Fingon is ten years younger. This is the year Turgon and Finrod are born. I am assuming that Curufin was born in this year too. 

This should be read after “Separation”, but it can stand alone too.

* * *

The house was silent when Findekáno left his room. His parents had gone to sleep hours ago, and the baby was silent at last. Turukáno really cried a lot before going to sleep, unlike Makalaurë, who had been a nice and quiet baby. Findekáno shook his head, very aware that his father had a point. Findekáno had spent enough time at Fëanaro’s house to know that. He had been an only child for too long, and his cousins were like brothers to him. 

He wished he were brave enough to defy his father and escape the house be with Maitimo, but would his cousin agree? It didn’t seem possible to leave their families. Maitimo was an obedient son, and defying Fëanaro might be even more difficult than defying Nolofinwë. Findekáno sighed, and pulling on the hood of his cloak he carefully opened the kitchen door and left the house. 

Lúniel snickered softly when he entered the stables. Findekáno gestured for his horse to be silent, reassuring Lúniel with soft whispered words. He was taking Lúniel with him to the city of the Vanyar. He didn’t trust anyone else to take good care of his horse. Findekáno had just reached out to rub Lúniel’s side when a sound startled him.

“Were you going to leave without saying good-bye?” a voice asked from the darkness. Findekáno froze, but said no word. He turned around slowly, but all he could see was a flash of russet hair before strong arms encircled his waist and pulled him close. 

“Maitimo,” Findekáno managed, but his cousin just kissed him fiercely, making him very aware of his strength. Findekáno didn’t struggle and gave into the kiss, relieved beyond measure to be able to see Maitimo. Had his cousin come to take Findekáno with him? The anger in Maitimo’s eyes when the kiss ended was unexpected, and Findekáno shivered. 

“Answer me, Findekáno,” Maitimo whispered against his lips. “Were you going to leave Tirion without saying good-bye?”

“Father said... I thought you had left already.”

“I would never leave without seeing you first,” Maitimo said, and Findekáno realized that he should have at least tried to do the same. Yet Maitimo had come to say good-bye, and not to take him away as Findekáno had hoped. 

“You said you would never allow anyone to keep you away from me,” Findekáno snapped, “But you are leaving with your father. I will be in King Ingwe’s castle, but where will your father take you? What have you done to try to stay with me?” 

“I told Father I would not go with him!” Maitimo exclaimed, “But he said that if I confessed him the unthinkable, he would make sure that I never saw you again. And that your father would help him. I had to agree to this trip, Finno, so you would not be sent to live in King Ingwë’s court permanently.”

The anger drained from Findekáno, leaving only a cold sweat. “So they both know,” he whispered.

“They do, and we will have to be very careful from now on, but you... you cannot simply leave without at least trying to see me, Finno. I am fighting for this, and you will fight too. I will not have it any other way, do you hear me? Not from you!”

Findekáno nodded and looked away, ashamed of himself. “I was afraid of losing you forever,” he said quietly. “I wish I was as strong as you, Maitimo. I even thought that escaping Tirion would be possible, but I feared my father would...”

“They can do nothing to separate us if we fight to stay together, Finno,” Maitimo said softly, his tone gentler now. “If Eru blesses our union, they will have to accept it.”

“But will Eru bless it, Maitimo? We are close kin. It is forbidden for us to mate according to our laws.”

Maitimo cupped Findekáno’s chin with his hand and looked into his eyes. “I cannot believe that love is forbidden, but even if I am wrong, I love you, Finno. That will not change. We will find a way, I promise you that this will be the last time they separate us.”

“I cannot stay away from you, Maitimo,” Findekáno whispered. “We have so little time to talk, barely two hours before I have to go. I wish...”

“Don’t cry, Finno,” Maitimo whispered, gently brushing Findekáno’s tears away. “Let me hold you, and kiss you, so I can remember these hours when I am away, traveling with Father. Let us simply be with each other this little time we have left.”

Findekáno nodded, and this time it was him who started the kiss, pulling his cousin closer. He could feel Maitimo’s body react to their closeness, as well as his own, and wished they had more time to give pleasure to each other. Maybe when he was back from King Ingwë’s court, Findekáno mused as Maitimo took control of the kiss. Maybe then they would find a way to stay together forever.


End file.
